Cyberwolftoxin
by Stargazer at Moonlight
Summary: It's an infection that kills almost everyone affected. Only a couple have survived it. Now they're trying to help the most recently infected continue living. new Prowl x Jazz x Sunstreaker, established Prowl x Sunstreaker, violence, slash related one-shots


Introduction to Infection

Cyberwolftoxin AU

Prowl x Jazz x Sunstreaker

Words: 1561

Author's Notes: This does contain talk of interfacing. It's a new AU idea that hit me. Was thinking of just writing a one-shot with this being it, but ideas like to bash me upside the head and latch on with a vengeance, so this will be a series of related one-shots. They may continue on from each other or may skip around to whatever time or such.

….

"You know that it wasn't your fault," a deep and easily recognizable voice rumbled in his audio. "He chose to jump in front of you and take it."

Prowl glared over at the Prime. "It's been a standing order to never take a shot meant for me unless it is Sunstreaker. He and I are the only ones this," he gestured in Jazz's general direction, "won't affect. We've already been infected before and pushed through it." He shook his helm. "It takes a large amount of willpower that it does not appear even Jazz possesses. Sunny and I were up and moving around by now."

Ratchet glanced sharply at the tactician. If he had any clues and was not sharing…. "You've had this virus before?"

Prowl looked at him in confusion. "This is no virus. It's a cybertoxin. Why do you think neither Sunstreaker or I will ever allow you to connect us to another mech? It's still in our energon lines and always will be. We just make sure we aren't around when it's effects are at their highest."

"A fraggin' _cybertoxin_?! And both you and that yellow glitch are carrying it around?!"

"Well, yeah. We have been since we were barely into our adult frames at the beginning of the war. Why it was brought back now, I do not know."

The medic threw his hands up in his frustration. "Just tell me it wasn't the Cyberwolftoxin."

Silence settled over the med bay for a long moment before a white helm adorned with a grey chevron clanged down onto the nearest med bay berth. "Let me get this right, we have a _frontliner_ and the _chief tactician_ infected with _this_ particular toxin _and running loose in the ship_?! What in the Pit, Optimus?!"

Prowl tuned the mechs out as he sensed movement from the saboteur's direction. That was much more important at that point in time. He pounced, pinning the frame down on the berth before he could really move. A howl outside of normal audio range echoed down the halls from the doorwinger and registered in only one set of audios.

Sunstreaker was up and sprinting to he med bay before anyone could even register his first movement. Those in the rec room just stared at the door disbelievingly. The yellow Lamborghini was ripping the med bay doors apart because they were moving too slowly for his liking and helping the tactician pin Jazz down within astroseconds of leaving the crowd of bots a couple of levels up. Prowl could have easily done it himself but neither of them needed Ratchet more freaked than he already was.

The black and white snarled in Jazz's faceplates, a harsh undertone to the sound. The saboteur thankfully subsided quickly at the apparent threat. That boded well, at least. Sunstreaker had attacked him as soon as they had both been able to move. He was undisputed Alpha as a result, especially since he had been weaker than the Lamborghini at the time, having had more of the toxin injected. Jazz could either tell that or he was submissive by nature, which did not seem likely since he knew that he himself was and it was a rare thing for those infected. Being a submissive had little to do with pack hierarchy though.

A light whine echoed through the med bay before Prowl leaned down to nuzzle against Jazz's faceplate. The saboteur's glossa flicked against his plating which he gladly returned. He leaned back slowly and signaled Sunstreaker to let go and back away. The tactician then slowly straightened his spinal column fully, but did not move from his perch on black hipplates just in case. He regused to risk the two non-infecteds in the med bay if the saboteur suddenly decided to not cooperate. They would not be there long, but he took no chances.

Jazz's visor brightened as he regained a bit of clarity. What had just happened between the SIC and him was not normal and he had no idea why the doorwinger was so calm about it all. "Wha' da Pit, Prowl?"

"You want an explanation, Jazz? Ya gotta catch us."

Before Prime and Ratchet could protest, Prowl and Sunstreaker were out of the med bay with the larger black and white hot on their heels. They shared an exasperated glance before the Prime was whapped upside the helm with one of the medic's largest wrenches.

….

Jazz was not a saboteur for nothing, so he caught them, but not as quickly as he would have liked since they seemed to be able to stay just enough ahead of him, though he did note that this was far outside of the base and that his chronometer seemed off. It was running far too slowly since he knew that it should take him much longer than a breem to get outside of the city limits even at his greatest speed. They stopped in a deserted area, Sunstreaker bending to kiss Prowl before moving out a bit from them.

"You wanted an explanation?"

"Uh, yeah. Prefahbleh of dat too," he said, gesturing between the two mechs.

"Come sit," Prowl said, tapping the fallen beam he was currently leaning against. As he was obeyed, he continued, "The order to not jump in front of shots aimed at me has been around a long time. There is good reason for that. You have now been infected with the Cyberwolftoxin because of your actions."

"Wai'! Dat kills all da mechs it infec's!"

Sunstreaker snorted a short laugh as Prowl sighed. "We kept that there are two survivors of it under wraps. After all, how would the Autobots take the fact that the CTO and one of the top frontliners are toxin-infected?"

"So yor sayin' dat ya two are da survivahs? An' ya ain' gone insane yet?"

It was Prowl's turn to snort. "O' course. An' trust meh, it ain' easeh stayin' sane with this group, but we cope as well as we can. We'll be watchin' you closely since we've both been hit by it multiple times and know every symptom of it strengthening in our energon lines. It's not a very pleasant feeling so you'll definitely know when it begins. I would say that you should be around one of us for the first vorn or so of this infection."

"An' if ya know why tha 'Cons would start usin' it again, ya bettah tell us. It's not a pretty cybertoxin or a pretty deactivation." A low, rough growl made its way out of the yellow frame.

Prowl's engine rumbled in time with his growl and he spun, walking out of the small clearing to compose himself. Jazz stared after him in shock. That was the most emotion he had ever seen the mech display. The frontliner appeared by his side. "He lost a few friends to this and its bringin' back unpleasant memories. Why did ya jump in front o' him anyway? That order's been there for kilovorns."

"'E's mah frien', Sunneh. I's not lahke it was gonna 'it somet'in' vahtal on meh."

He sighed. "Just be glad you submitted to him."

"Ah _submitted_ to him?!"

"Of course. You didn't fight him when you woke. That is your submission."

"What was yors?"

"We fought. He won. And he was actually lower-ranked in the army than I was at the time. It made for some interesting times."

"'Ow so?"

"Nobody remembers it now, but Prowl and I used to rub against each other all the time hard enough to leave paint streaks. It's almost a compulsion. You have to claim each other." He shrugged. "And you'll definitely enjoy his claim."

"Enough, Sunshine. Don't want to give all our secrets away yet."

"Ah still wanna know about dat whole thin'," he said, gesturing between the two mechs.

"Oh, this?" Prowl asked, his optics gleaming in a bit of mischievousness before he pulled an unresisting Sunstreaker down into a rather heated kiss.

"Uh, yeah, dat…." Jazz muttered, his fans kicking on to whirr quietly as they broke apart.

"Nothing much. Just a kiss."

"But between ya two?"

"Well, yeah," Sunstreaker answered before the tactician could. "Ya think we could have anehone else? It transfers through any kind of fluid ta fluid contact an' even our stoic tactician and violent frontliner need some kind of relief every so often."

"More than 'every so often', Sunny, or have you forgotten the last few dark cycles?"

"True."

"But, yes, Jazz. We have been in a relationship for kilovorns. We're now extending that to you, especially since you are now infected. Trust us, your 'face drive only gets higher."

"That's why so many of the mechs went insane. They had no one around to satisfy that drive since all the others were not infected in pairs like we were."

"So yor sayin' dat ev'rehone dat deactivated 'cause o' dis was from bein' unable to 'face enough?"

"Correct."

"An' yor bas'c'leh tellin' meh dat Ah can pull eithah o' ya away from what yor doin' for a 'face whenevah Ah need one?"

"Correct."

"But yor always workin'!"

Sunstreaker laughed. "Slag! He only needs half a shift to finish all that. Rest of tha time 'e's talkin' ta meh!"

The doorwinger shrugged. "Well, everything goes faster now. Not much I can do about that and I have to amuse myself somehow."


End file.
